


Feeling Under the Sea, Don't let him drown

by LexusOnIce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I hope you like, Lanxum (Voltron) - Freeform, Might add more to this - maybe make it full story, Plaxum spelled Plaxxum, but lots of love for lance, idk I'm indecisive, interesting ship here y'all, kinda langst, plaxum is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexusOnIce/pseuds/LexusOnIce
Summary: Plaxxum is now on the ship helping out with missions.She fell in love with Lance during it all. She's pining but he'd never like her right?What happens when Lance decides he's not worth it - or anything?Plaxxum will take matters into her own hands.





	Feeling Under the Sea, Don't let him drown

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was a request from one of my friends bc they never get to see Lanxum so here ya go 
> 
> Hope you all like   
> I def might add on bc this was super fun 
> 
> First straight ship I've ever written hehe
> 
> This for you Ken or should I say Keith.........

Plaxxum watched Lance as he walked the halls. She liked following him around and seeing where he went. She just liked him. 

And not because he'd saved her people no. That wasn't it. It was just his whole personality. He helped people even when he didn't necessarily need to. And he cared deeply for his team. 

While he seemed egotistical he truly wasn't. And he was kind. 

When they'd offered for her to go with them to help on missions Lance was the one who asked her if she would be okay with not being able to swim in her true form for a while. 

She watched as he walked the halls aimlessly. He did this often. 

It was like he didn't have a place to stay and feel safe so he walked to find one. 

The ship was big and some nights she'd find him passed out in some corner on the ship because he'd just been so exhausted. 

She liked to sit with him some nights. But those were when she came to watch space with him. He manipulated the programs of the room to have a star chart for her to admire. He pointed out stars and things he called constellations to her. 

She loved hearing him talk about the stars. His voice always filled with excitement. 

She loved his eyes as well. They reminded her of the seas back home. With these legs she felt far from home. But…...to stay here with Lance it was worth it. 

She didn't know if he returned her feelings. She hoped maybe he did. But she couldn't tell. She was always watching him. 

They'd had a mission recently on a watery planet and she'd been sent with Lance. 

They were in Blue still. She was about to go into the water and change back to her tail when Lance grabbed her arm. 

She turned as he kissed her cheek, ‘Be careful for me. I don't want Luxia to kill me if you die. Plus, you're cool to have around. My own little mermaid.’

She'd blushed hard then and was thankful that the mission had gone on without a hitch. She hadn't understood his reference but assumed it was some Earth thing. 

He made comments about them often. It was good and bad to see him think about his home. He obviously loved it. But it hurt him as well. 

But today something was off. He'd seemed down all day and well she was worried. He would walk aimlessly but he was fine the next day. He was himself again. But yesterday the mission hadn't gone very well and Keith and Shiro had to come and save them. 

She'd known Lance wasn't particularly happy with the outcome but she didn't think it was too bad. Sometimes missions didn't go well. 

But as she watched him all day she knew. Something was up. He'd been very closed off all day. 

And she was following him now watched as he kept rolling into himself. His head down, shoulders hunched. And he just liked miserable. 

She waited outside the door of Blues hangar. She'd grown to love Blue. 

Blue talked to her sometimes. They loved discussing water and anything to do with it. And they also enjoyed discussing Lance. Blue tried to get her to ask him out to do something but she just couldn't. Not if he didn't like her back. 

So she waited as he sat down on Blue’s paw and started talking. 

She was about to leave him to his privacy when he started to speak. 

‘Hey Blue. So I fucked up again today. Heh, I definitely don't deserve to pilot you. I was supposed to get the damn mission right. It was easy. Go in kill some shit and get out. With both me and Plaxxum intact and safe. I couldnt even do that. I'm supposed to be the ‘sharpshooter’. But all I am is a waste of a spot for a good paladin. I could barely hit any of the ships. If t wasn't for genius Keith and leader Shiro I wouldn't even be here and I'd have killed Plaxxum with my stupidity as well. I knew I was just a seventh wheel. Maybe I'll leave in a pod. Let you choose someone new. It'd be better for everyone. And especially for Plaxxum’s safety. She deserves better than me.’ Lance had tears in his eyes and she could hear the sadness in his voice. 

Plaxxum was pissed. Why would he think any of this exactly? He was amazing. His team adored him. Sure sometimes they got a little biting but quiznak she knew how much they cared! They were just all tired.

Hunk would seek Lance out for jokes and to talk about their families and the next big party they'd put on together. 

Pidge would constantly talk about her ‘space bro’ and she always sat next to Lance so he could lay over her and they could talk ‘memes’ and ‘classic movies’. Whatever those were. 

Shiro would ask for Lances opinion on strategy because Lance was so damn bright. And Keith. Keith used Lance to calm down. Lance would know just the right words to keep him calm and not lose his temper or run into anything. 

Allura liked talking girl stuff with Lance more than she did Plaxxum. Lance had little sisters and knew everything there was to know. 

And Coran. Coran loved Lance. He was seriously his favorite. Lance cracked jokes constantly and Coran would love talking to him about his family he lost and Lance would listen and ask questions and do anything to help Coran through his pain. 

And he would constantly inspire Plaxxum herself. He was a hero to everyone and he never even asked for thanks for it. He just did it because that's who he was. 

She was NOT gonna let this idiot think any of this. 

She stormed her way into the hangar with Blue whispering thank you to her. 

She grabbed Lance dragging him up off Blue’s paw and started dragging him out the door. 

‘Wait Plaxxum! Where are you taking me?!’

She turned and huffed, ‘To prove you wrong ya damn idiot! Now you're coming if I have to carry you and you know I can!!’

He was dumbstruck as she dragged him to the Bridge. 

The whole team was there conferring on more mission plans and turned as Plaxxum stomped her way in. 

Shiro was the one to ask warily, ‘Plaxxum what's up?’

She pushed Lance in front of her and started speaking, ‘This damn idiot was talking to Blue. He was talking about how he needs to leave and let Blue get a new paladin. How he's just a seventh, well eighth wheel and that he was so stupid for what happened today almost getting me killed. He thinks he's not the ‘sharpshooter’.cHe thinks he's not good enough for this team and that he's just a piece of shit. And I think while I can tell him he's just amazing and perfect. I really don't think it'll stick much so all of you would you please set him straight.’

Lance was shocked and his eyes very wide as he stated at his team who was equally shocked. 

Hunk was the first one to run up to him. He started bawling into Lance’s shirt, ‘Lance I….I….why would you think that?! You're…..you're my best friend and without you here to ground me I woulda lost it long ago. You make it easier to deal with - all of this. What would I do without you. I can't believe I let you feel like you're not important here. What kind of friend am I?!’ Hunk was getting angry at himself and that's not what Lance wanted. 

As Lance opened his mouth Pidge came up and railed on him, ‘Lance what! I can't believe you! Of course you're important to the team! You're my space bro! You're like a brother to me! I know I wasn't there during the time st the garrison but you're my brother. I, I love you so much and the fact that I apparently didn't tell you it enough hurts. You're awesome. Who else am I gonna talk memes and good movies like Monty Python and Hamlet 2 with? You can't leave me! I need you. I can't lose another brother. She hugged him too. Not gonna lose another family member. ’

Lance had tears in his eyes. Okay so maybe they did care but he still didn't bring anything to the table. 

Shiro was next. ‘Lance I don't know why you would think all of this. But man you're amazing. I always need your input in our missions because I'm not good at strategy and neither are any of the others. While I was good at flying and all that I was never good at planning and strategy. You're amazing. The way you can come up with a plan on the spot. And you're so kind. I'm pretty sure half the people we’ve saved would have been terrified of us if you hadn't been there to help. You really calm people down and are a damn good diplomat. Don't ever think we don't need you because damn it we do.’ Shiro had put his arm around Lances shoulder. 

Lance couldn't contain his tears for sure now. He was crying quietly as he took i their words. He could tell none of them were lying. It was just hard to understand. He was trash, he wasn't good enough to be with all of these amazing people. 

‘Lance my boy, you have helped me through some of the pain of losing my family. You always bring a smile to my face and you're just a great boy. I love that I can call you a son. Because you're just so funny and kind to all. If it wasn't for you and our talks I dont know if I would still be functioning like this. It's definitely helped. You are a wonderful paladin. I would know. I knew the others as well.’ Coran said as he curled his mustache. Lance laughed a little. 

It was always funny when Coran did that. And he'd enjoyed their talks to. Getting to know about Altea was interesting. 

‘Lance, I know I usually focus on the others here more than you. But that's because I know you are capable. You help all of us. And are smarter than most. Maybe not with math or fixing things. But you are smarter than all of us with people and with helping others. Most of us are at a loss when seeing someone hurting or having trouble. But you always help because you want to. And because you're good at it. We need that in a blue paladin. You are perfect for us and for Blue please don't doubt that you aren't a part of us all.’ Allura had tears in her eyes as she said this and ruffled his hair. 

He was quietly sobbing. He was now waiting for Keith. They'd been rivals. But with the way Keith acted he was pretty sure Keith didn't think he was anything. 

Keith came up and smacked him. 

‘Hey!’ Lance said as he turned to Keith. 

‘How dare you think you're not worth anything! What the fuck dude?! You're amazing Lance! You're so much smarter than all of us with strategy and you're a damn good shot. None of us can compete and even better you're so good with people. It's just something about you that makes them feel better. It's never us that gets us alliances. It's all you and your damn amazing personality and people skills. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you recently but I'm still struggling with trying to find my mother and get answers and then Shiro disappeared and I love my way. I just didn't think about how you might have too. And I know that makes me an ass. I'm so sorry that you've felt this way for so long. You're the best one of us on the team. Even when you're hurting you still try to help others. You're just down right amazing Lance. Please don't think any different.’ Keith joined the hug and Lance as surprised. 

Keith didn't like touching but he was hugging Lance because he needed it. 

His tears began anew as he realized how much his team meant to him and how much he meant to them. 

They were his family up here in space. And he was so happy that Plaxxum had brought him here. Speaking of which as he looked around while still in the hug he couldn't see her. 

She must have left them to their moment. 

He shrugged out of the hug. This wasn't just their moment. It was also hers. 

He turned to his space family. 

‘Thank you guys. It means so much to me to know all that. I guess I just never thought about it. And maybe my depression was coming back. As long as I don't let it do this again I'll be fine. I just can't let the thoughts get to me. Now I have a fish to go catch!’

As he ran from the room he heard Keith, ‘Hey! Mermaids aren't fish!!’

He chuckled as he went to find Plaxxum. He had to thank her because without her he'd still be lost. 

\---------------------  
Plaxxum had left the room somewhere in Coran’s speech. She was glad he was going to be alright. 

She couldn't deal with the thought of him not understanding how amazing he is.

Lance is a beautiful man and he deserves to believe he's capable and kind. 

She went to the star room and put in the code Lance had taught her so she could see the stars. The things Lance loved. 

She had grown to love them as well. She knew when she got home she'd tell all her people of the stars. And how beautiful they looked from Earth. And how amazing it was how beautiful humans could look when their eyes sparkled thinking about them. 

She sat in the seat beside where Lance always sat. Just watching the stars. And watching his favorite ones as they sparkled. 

She heard the door open and looked up to see Lance standing there panting. 

‘Lance what's wrong?’ She hurried to his side laying her hand across his back. 

Lance looked up and stood tall while grabbing her hands, ‘Plaxxum, I. Fuck, I've never been good at this. Ugh, I had to thank you. You're an amazing woman. You heard what I said, and instead of slapping me or god leaving me to it you got pissed and dragged me to my team. Made them tell me how they felt so that I could feel better.’ He chuckled, ‘You're a damn strong woman Plaxxum. Beautiful as fuck. And you're so kind. You have fire, but you only let it out when needed. You're just……amazing. And I don't think I'll ever be enough for you. You're too good. But, if you'd let me, I'd like to kiss you now. If that's alright?’

Plaxxum’s eyes widened. She couldn't believe he was asking her this. He…..he liked her? 

She smiled and nodded her head. 

And underneath the stars they both loved so much - a kiss was shared. 

Lance knew in that moment he was very happy. And he hoped he could make this gorgeous woman mermaid as happy as he would be with her by his side.


End file.
